dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This is an in-progress list of characters in the Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate Universe. Video Games .hack//Games *AI Harald *Aura *Balmung *BlackRose *Cubia *Culhwch *Dorin *Edajima *Elk *Gardenia *Helba *Jinn *Kite *Lios *Marlo *Mia *Mistral *Moonstone *Morganna Mode Gone *Natsume *Nuke Usagimaru *Orca *Phase 1: Skeith *Phase 2: Innis *Phase 3: Magus *Phase 4: Fidchell *Phase 5: Gorre *Phase 6: Macha *Phase 7: Tarvos *Phase 8: Corbenik *Piros *Plaird *Rachel *Sanjuro *Sconk *Sheraton *Spiritas *Tartarga *Terajima Ryoko *Thea *Wiseman *Minor PCs .hack//G.U. Games *Aina *Alkaid *Antares *Atoli *Asta *Axanthic *Azure Balmung *Azure Kite *Azure Orca *Bordeaux *Commentator *Cubia *Endrance *Gabi *Gaspard *Grein *Haseo *Hetero *Hiiragi *IYOTEN *Kaede *Kuhn *Leucistic *Matsu *Nala *Natsume (G.U.) *Negimaru *Ovan *Pi *Phyllo *Piros the 3rd *Sakaki *Sakubo *Shino *Silabus *Sirius *Sophora *Tabby *Taihaku *Tri-Edge *Yata *Zelkova .hack//Link Game *AIKA *Albireo *Alkaid *Aura *Alph *Atoli *Azure Flame Kite *Balmung *Bear *BlackRose *BT *Carl *Cello *Cervantes *Elk *Flügel *Gabi *Geist *Gerango *Haseo *Helba *Ibaku *Jyotaro Amagi *Kaede *Kaochin *Kite *Klarinette *Kuhn *Macha *Metronom *Midori *Mimiru *Mistral *Orca *Orgel *Ovan *Pi *Pokotan *Posaune *Saika Amagi *Sakaki *Silabus *Silver Knight *Skeith *Subaru *Tabby *Tokio *Trommel *Tsukasa *Zelkova .hack//Versus *Tsukasa *Kite *BlackRose *Ovan *Haseo *Sakuya *Hermit *9 *Sora *Balder *Gondo OVA Names are in Western order, and are alphabetized by given name. Liminality *Bith the Black *Junichiro Tokuoka *Kaoru Asaba *Kyoko Tohno *Mai Minase *Miho Aihara *Masaya Makino *Tomonari Kasumi *Yuki Aihara Online Jack *Salvador Aihara *Taichiro Sugai *Michiru Tajima *Osamu Kawaguchi *Tooru Uike End of The World *Jyotaro Amagi *Jun Bansyoya GIFT *Aura *Balmung *Bear *BlackRose *BT *Crim *Elk *Emi *Helba *Kite *Mia *Mimiru *Orca *Piros *Silver Knight *Sora *Subaru *Tsukasa *Uchiyama Quantum *Sakuya *Mary *Tobias *Hermit *Shamrock *Smith *Iyoten *Asta *Bullman *Sophia *Geek Thanatos Report *David Steinberg *Eleanor *Reiko Saeki *Sogabe Ryuuji *Dominique de Mirabeau Anime SIGN *A-20 *Aura *Balmung *Bear *BT *Crim *Kaochin *Macha *Mimika *Mimiru *Morganna *Salu *Silver Knight *Sora *Subaru *Tsukasa Legend of the Twilight *Aura *Balmung *Daisuke *Hayato *Hotaru *Kamui *Katsuyuki *Komiyan III *Luke *Magi *Michi *Mireille *Morti *Ouka *Reki *Rena *Sanjuro *Shugo *Silver Knight Roots *AI Harald *Asta *B set *Bordeaux *Cashmere *Ender *Gord *Grein *Haseo *Ita *IYOTEN *Kuhn *Midori *Naobi *Nasubi *Nazo Grunty *Negimaru *Ochi *Ovan *Pi *Phyllo *Pilocchio *Saburou *Sakisaka *Seisaku *Shino *Silver Knight *Smile *Tabby *Taihaku *Tawaraya *Tohta *Tri-Edge *Wool Manga .hack//Legend of the Twilight *Aura *Balmung *Helba *Hotaru *Kamui *Kazu *Kite *Komiyan III *Luke *Magi *Mireille *Ouka *Reki *Rena *Shugo *Wiseman *Zefie .hack//XXXX *Aura *Balmung *BlackRose *Cubia *Elk *Fidchell *Helba *Innis *Kite *Lios *Magus *Mia *Mistral *Natsume *Orca *Piros *Skeith .hack//GnU *Furufuru *Infini *Jinrai *Kate *Matsu *Raid *Senpuu *Tenzan .hack//Alcor *Alkaid *Bordeaux *Endrance *Gaspard *Grein *Kuhn *Nanase *Negimaru *Pi *Sakubo *Silabus .hack//G.U.+ *Alkaid *Asta *Atoli *Bordeaux *Endrance *Grein *Haseo *Iyoten *Kazumi *Kuhn *Negimaru *Ovan *Pi *Sakaki *Sakubo *Shino *Tri-Edge *Yata .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights *Alkaid *Azure Flame Kite *Cello *Commentator *Flügel *Gaspard *Geist *Haseo *Kite *Klarinette *Metronom *Mrs. Kuryuu *Orgel *Posaune *Saburou *Saika Amagi *Shopkeeper *Silabus *Silver Knight *Subaru *Tokio *Trommel *Tsukasa .hack//ChupChopCase *Elk *Piros *Piros the 3rd *Marlo *Mia *Natsume Novels Epitaph of Twilight (Novel) *Bith *Cubia *Fili *Gendor *Harald Hoerwick *Lara Hoerwick *Lilith *Saya *Vesper AI buster and AI buster 2 *Albireo *Brigit *Firefly *Hokuto *Kamui *Lycoris *MAHO *Rin *Rumor *Sanjuro *Yukino ZERO *Aura *Alph *Balmung *Carl *Orca *Sieg *Sora *Subaru Another Birth *Akira Hayami *Chimney *Fumikazu Hayami *Hagiya *Igarashi *Linda *Natori *NOVA *Risa Hamaoka *Shouko *Tarou *Yuko Asaoka CELL *Adamas *Bordeaux *Haseo *Kaho *Midori *Midori Shimomura *Sakaki *Silabus *Tri-Edge G.U. Novels *Alkaid *Atoli *Asta *Azure Kite *Bordeaux *Endrance *Gabi *Grein *Haseo *Hiiragi *IYOTEN *Kaede *Kuhn *Matsu *Nala *Negimaru *Ovan *Pi *Sakaki *Sakubo *Shino *Tri-Edge *W.B. Yeats *Yata *Zelkova Bullet *Ryuuji Sogabe *Jyotaro Amagi *Lilie *Kiyoteru Yodogawa Movies G.U. Trilogy *Haseo *Atoli *Kuhn *Yata *Pi *Ovan *Azure Kite *Bordeaux *Negimaru *Grein *IYOTEN *Asta *Sakaki *Alkaid *Aina *Shino *Genius (Voice Only) Beyond the World *Sora *Gondo *Balder *Dasha *Masaru Seven *Take! *K-Kei *Kusame *Aura *Sophia *Eleanor *Makoto pl: Postacie Category:Characters Category:Project .hack Category:.hack Conglomerate